1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a converter, and more particularly to a converter that can adjust the direction of a plug relative to a casing of the converter.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional converter is used to transform and rectify voltage of a power source and has a casing and a plug. The casing has an interior, a conversion module, a connection surface and a mounting recess. The conversion module is mounted in the interior of the casing. The mounting recess is formed in the connection surface of the casing. The plug is detachably mounted in casing, selectively mounted in the power source and has a connection surface and a mounting panel. The mounting panel is formed on and protrudes from the connection surface of the plug and is detachably mounted in the mounting recess of the casing.
Although, the plug can be detachably connected to the casing of the conventional converter by the mounting recess and the mounting panel. However, the connection direction between the plug and the casing of the conventional converter is fixed and cannot be adjusted or changed. When the conventional converter is interfered with the object or the structure that mounted around the power outlet and the plug of the conventional converter cannot mount with the power outlet and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a converter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.